carnival
by McMuffin
Summary: Rainbow lights and flashes of white... Addison and Kevin share an ice cream filled moment in a secluded corner of the carnival.


**For Jasmin, who requested HotCop! and of course I was more than willing to write her some. (yeah, this was supposed to be a drabble... oops?)**

**

* * *

**

Rainbow lights accentuate the striking contours of Addison's face and flashes of white make her teeth shine. The blanket of air is muggy and humid, settling over the sky in a dusty yellow tone. Flip flops, shorts and t-shirts are all they can bear to wear in the heat. Ice creams in hand, Kevin guides Addison to find some solace in a dark, albeit grungy, corner, away from the screaming children and hoards of people lining up in the hour long queue for ice cream.

"I can't believe you did that!" Addison giggles, latching onto his arm as she nearly stumbles over in her flip flops. He's amazed that she can run in ridiculously high heels, but continually trips in flip flops.

He chuckles. "Well I wasn't going to let my girl wait an hour for an ice cream."

"But don't you feel a little guilty? Abusing your power as a cop to get ice cream before the three thousand children? That's like me going around demanding to get to the front of the line because I need to check the waiter isn't dying of some rare disease."

"That would never work, babe, because no one would care," he laughs and licks at his ice cream. "And no, I don't feel guilty, because me doing that saved me from an hour of your adorable pout- and you know what that does to me."

She laughs and reaches for his cone to steal a lick of the chocolate goodness.

"So really, by pushing in front of the kids, we saved them from the scarring of a lifetime," he chuckles.

She laughs and then pouts upon noticing the slow pink drip from the base of her cone. "My ice cream is melting."

"Don't pout, Adds."

She grins wickedly and licks the bottom of her cone. "We're in the dark now, look, all of these trees shield us from the people on the merry go round."

Kevin presses his lips to Addison's nose, which she promptly wrinkles in confusion.

"Your lips are cold," she says.

"You had ice cream on your nose." Kevin grins and munches on his cone, a much faster ice cream eater than she is.

Addison smiles and licks at her ice cream, then touches her tongue to her nose, covering the tip in an icy pink layer.

"You can touch your nose with your tongue? That is incredibly cool." Kevin kisses her nose again. "Do it again."

She giggles and asks when a rosy drop is on her nose. "Can you touch your tongue to your nose?"

He shakes his head. "No. But I can touch my tongue to yours."

He presses his tongue to her nose and trails it down to her lips, parting them gently before slipping his tongue inside her mouth to mesh against hers. Her hands find his waist, and he's sure she's smeared ice cream down his left side. He doesn't care.

Her soft lips press warmly against his and her tongue flicks around his as his hands drop to her waist, pulling her flush against him. A giggle escapes her lips and she grinds her hips against his. He groans and runs his hands along her lower back, lifting up her butterfly print light blue t-shirt to stroke her soft, tanned back. She bites on his lower lip softly and lifts her ice cream up between them to take a lick, but smudges some on his chin. She glides her moist lips to his slightly stubbly chin and sucks on the skin, erasing all traces of strawberry from his jaw.

His hands slip down to her butt, feeling her firm, toned ass through her short shorts. She wants to roam her hands along his body, but the ice cream makes this hard to do, so she tosses it into the grass behind her. He smirks and dips his head to suck on her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. Her fingertips are trailing along his sides, and her hand is about to palm his crotch, when they hear a shout aimed at them and spring apart.

"Oy! You there!" A torchlight soon follows and nearly blinds Addison. Kevin stares away from the light before his eyes adjust and he looks at the security guard curiously.

"This area's out of bounds. This is an all ages carnival, we don't want fools messing around out here." The man glares at them. "You better not be messing around."

Kevin shakes his head and pulls out his badge. "Officer Kevin Nelson, got radioed in to check out a potential drug dealing when a teen coming from here turned up in hospital. This is Dr. Addison Montgomery. We're just checking the perimeter."

"Oh, sorry to bother you. If you need anything..."

Kevin shakes his head. "Nah, we're nearly done, thanks."

The security guard nods and walks away as Addison fails to keep a straight face at his retreating back.

"Abusing your power, much?" she giggles and stands on tip toes to kiss his cheek softly, now that he's not bending his head to kiss her.

He chuckles. "What else would we have said?"

"True." She smiles. "Good thinking. But we can't stay here forever, and you seem to have a... problem." She glances down between them.

"We can settle this in the backseat... The line for the ferris wheel is too long."

* * *

**I feel like some ice cream now... do you? :)**


End file.
